Dulce caramelo
by MaeCllnWay
Summary: Un tierno vampiro salva a una torpe brujita de un malvado hombre lobo. TH/UA


Todos los personajes son de **Stephenie Meyer**. Solo este detallito es de mi autoría. Espero lo disfruten (:

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Candy<strong>

* * *

><p>Halloween era la época favorita del año de los alumnos del Jardín de Niños de Forks. Desde inicios de octubre, el grupo de la Señorita Claire comenzaba con los preparativos y decoraciones para tan esperada fecha: telarañas de algodón, murciélagos de papel, hasta un esqueleto de cartón pegado en la puerta del salón.<p>

Era la celebración que más esperaba Edward. Este año, le había pedido a su mamá que le hiciera un traje de vampiro, pues se había convertido en su monstruo predilecto desde que había visto aquella película de Drácula durante todo el verano. Esme le confeccionó una capa negra a juego con su disfraz y su papá le había obsequiado unos colmillos de plástico para complementar su atuendo perfecto de vampiro.

El mes pasó con rapidez, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era 31 de octubre. Los niños estaban emocionadísimos con la idea, y todo era risas y alegrías para ellos; se contaban unos a otros los disfraces que usarían este año y cuántas casas visitarían en el vecindario para recolectar muchos dulces. Cada año, la Señorita Claire preparaba una fiesta para el grupo de niños, y al final les obsequiaba a todos una bolsita con dulces, preparándose siempre con un par de bolsitas extras por si era necesario. El único requisito de tal fiesta era llevar un disfraz, así que ese día el salón de clases se vio repleto de princesas, hadas, superhéroes, momias y muchos más disfraces, unos más tenebrosos que otros.

—¿Claire? —Emily, la directora, llamó desde la puerta—. Tienes una alumna más. Se llama Isabella Swan y acaba de ser transferida desde Phoenix. Sé que el curso ya va un tanto adelantado, pero sus papás recién terminaron con toda la mudanza. No debe darte muchos problemas, los exámenes arrojaron que es una excelente alumna.

Tras ella venía una pequeña niña de cabello castaño, atado en dos colitas y usando un lindo vestido azul celeste. Sus enormes ojos color chocolate miraban con timidez a su alrededor, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su muñeca.

—Hola, Isabella —dijo Claire con dulzura—. Me da mucho gusto de que estés en mi clase.

—Solo Bella, por favor —pidió bajito.

—Bueno, Bella, llegas justo a tiempo para nuestra fiesta de Halloween. Entra, para que conozcas a tus nuevos compañeros y empieces a hacer amiguitos.

La pequeña recorrió el salón con la mirada, y se dio cuenta de algo de vital importancia.

—Pero no tengo disfraz —dijo un tanto triste.

—¡Oh, es cierto! —calló, fingiendo meditar por un momento—. Pero creo que tengo la solución perfecta para nuestro problema.

Fue hasta su escritorio y sacó un sombrerito en forma de pico, un tanto arrugado, de uno de los cajones y se lo dio a la niña.

—Toma. Hoy serás una linda brujita.

—Me gustan las brujas —dijo, soltando una risita divertida.

—¡Es bueno saber eso! En ese caso, creo que te divertirás mucho con tus compañeros.

Tras juegos y actividades de acuerdo al tema, tristemente concluyó el día, y los niños tenían que regresar a sus casas. La maestra comenzó a repartir las pequeñas bolsitas con dulces, preparando a sus alumnos para salir y esperar a que sus mamás llegaran por ellos. Bella decidió esperar a su mamá en otro sitio, así que se dirigió al pequeño arenero y se sentó muy quietecita en la orilla, sin percatarse que alguien la seguía. De repente, sintió un empujón por la espalda, y un poco de arena le cayó en el pelo.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —le preguntó al niño que estaba detrás de ella. Llevaba unos pantaloncitos vaqueros, desgastados y rotos en algunas partes, y unas orejitas peludas. Bella no pudo evitar soltar una risita por lo ridículo que se veía con su disfraz— ¿De qué se supone que es tu disfraz? ¿Eres un perrito? Eso no da mucho miedo.

—¡No! ¡Soy un hombre lobo! —gritó el niño, soltando un aullido para darle veracidad a sus palabras, para después arrancarle la bolsita de dulces que Bella traía en sus manos.

—¡Oye, eso es mío! —le alzó la voz, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

—¡Eso te pasa por ser una tonta! —se burló el chiquillo— ¡Y para que no te vuelvas a reír de mí!

Edward los observó a lo lejos, y trató de ignorarlos, pero fue inútil. Aunque, al igual que sus demás compañeros del salón, pensaba que las niñas eran feas y tenían muchos piojos, Esme y Carlisle le habían enseñado a respetarlas. Además, había algo en esa niña nueva que la hacía diferente al resto de las demás niñas de su grupo; Bella era muy bonita (sin embargo, obviamente eso no lo diría delante de sus amigos), y no iba a permitir que un niño bobo como Jake la molestara. Tenía que hacer algo al respecto, así que no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó hasta el arenero en donde se encontraban.

Ahí, solita y sin sus dulces, Bella vio que el grosero niño se iba, cuando de repente alguien más llegó y lo empujó, cayendo al pasto. Recordaba al otro niño: era Edward Cullen; iba a su salón de clases y ella pensaba que tenía los ojos más bonitos del mundo entero.

—¡Tienes que pedirle una disculpa a ella! —le exigió, tomándolo del cabello de una manera un poco ruda, lo cual le preocupó a Bella. No quería que se ganara un castigo por defenderla— ¡Tienes que pedírsela ahora! A las niñas no se les hace daño, eso no es de caballeros.

No pudo evitarlo, y a pesar del miedo que sentía en ese momento, tuvo que soltar una pequeña risita ante la escena que pasaba frente a ella. El niño de ojos bonitos estaba actuando como uno de esos príncipes que salían en las películas de princesas.

—¡Perdón! —dijo el otro niño entre dientes— ¡Ya, déjame ir!

Y en cuanto fue liberado, salió corriendo hasta el portón de la escuela, dejando caer tanto su bolsita con dulces como la que le había robado a Bella. Esperaron en silencio por unos instantes, esperando algún regaño, pero nunca llegó.

—Esto debe ser tuyo —le dijo alegremente, dándole las dos bolsitas.

—Gracias —respondió tímidamente—. Podemos compartir la otra, si tu quieres. Después de todo, tú me salvaste.

Edward se sentó a su lado, con una enorme sonrisa, dispuesto a compartir su recompensa.


End file.
